


【高桂】Someone Like You

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 一个相爱多年最终离散的故事
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Ikumatsu, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 桂几, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【高桂】Someone Like You

——Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

【01】

I heard that you're settled down.

* * *  
接到那通电话时天色还没有亮，时节是在Vancouver的深秋，日照早已不像两个月前那样漫长，日落过后地平线上笼罩的黑暗直到清晨八点才会被晨光所驱散，阴雨天自然另当别论。  
而这恰好是个雨天。上帝好像注定他该在这样的天气里接到那通电话。  
远在千里之外的老友声线里听不出一丝疲惫，他像故国那些从早到晚飞驰而过的地铁，对所谓疲惫缺乏概念。辰马习惯性地哈哈哈哈笑几声才开始寒暄，这个怪癖存在的历史和他总是记不住别人的名字同样久远。他大方地说声“好久不见”，高杉却只想问你知不知道现在几点又知不知道日本和这里的时差有几个小时，显然在起床低气压的劫持之下，他仅存的理智岌岌可危。

“我打电话就是想问问你有没有收到我转给你的那封邮件，你知道，就是以前大学的时候我们创建的那个邮件地址。”  
“……那个邮箱我已经很久不用了，有事的话你可以发到我现在用的邮件地址，或者你也可以选择现在直接告诉我。”  
老友难得的停顿了片刻，电流声趁虚而入，像持续拍打在窗棂上的大雨一样密集，“其实也没什么事啊哈哈哈，就是……那什么……”  
“假发啊，那家伙要结婚了。”

迎接辰马的是电话另一端持久的沉默。  
这段沉默在高杉的意识流里被切割成无数个分镜头，每个片段都走马灯似的在脑海中放映一遍，随后骤然死机一般呈现出大片空白，那空白好像是冬季里覆盖冷杉林的茫茫白雪，有封冻血液的冰冷。他开口才惊觉于自己的声音比雪还要冷，因为他发现自己除了说声“恭喜”之外竟然搜肠刮肚也无从谈起，而他本该是何等擅长于遣词造句。  
不知道是不是看穿了隐藏在高杉沉默背后那些九曲回肠的弯弯拐拐，辰马很识趣地没有继续说下去，于是这通电话最终以不到三分钟的时长结束。

挂掉电话之后的高杉彻底摆脱了倦意，于是起身打开电脑，在那个经久不用早已被各色广告邮件所充斥的废弃邮箱里，他终于找到了那封该死的邮件。从时间上来看，它已经静静地在邮箱里躺了一周，如果不是因为这通电话，它大概会躺上更久。  
他双击鼠标点开它，指尖颤抖的同时心跳也跟着停了一拍，仿佛倾倒出来的不纯粹是一封邮件，而是一箱一箱在深秋雨季里返潮发霉却割舍不掉的回忆。  
那是一封措辞严谨谦逊的邀请函，蓝底白框的样式一看就是那个人最中意的，只是颜色未免过于朴素，似乎不太适合婚礼的场合。没想到这么多年过去他的喜好始终没有改，大概连同他要命的固执也是，高杉不由自主地想起那个人较真时不自觉专注起来的眼神，揣摩不出究竟是怀念的成分多一点还是遗憾的比重更大一些。但无论如何，那种眼神从今往后都将与他的人生毫无关联。  
他抬眼扫过桌沿，堆积的文件与报告书一旁大学时代四人的合影还在，那几张青涩的笑脸永不褪色，永不过期，但或许是时候该把它藏到相框后面去了。  
高杉想着，点燃了这个清晨的第一支烟。

【02】

I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

* * *  
高杉赶在婚礼前一天的早上抵达大阪，将近十小时的长途飞行将他的精力悉数消耗殆尽。他尝试过逼迫自己在空间有限的客舱里入睡，尽管并不安稳，恍惚中还是做了几个断篇的梦，具体情节在醒来的同时就被驱逐出大脑，但印象中每个梦境都有桂小太郎的存在，一如他从来不曾在高杉的记忆与生命中缺席过。

走出机场大厅，迎面而来便是故国深秋熟悉的寒风，比想象中更刺骨一点，高杉于是扣起外套快步疾行。他没有向任何人透露有关回国的消息，一来是因为走得匆忙，二来出于个性他也不想去招惹几位故人，更何况是其他那些疏远多年早已毫无交集的人际关系网。  
他回来的目的很纯粹，只是想见见桂，哪怕只是问候两句，或者干脆连问候都不必，仅仅站在远处看上几眼就好。  
然而，当他看见一个戴着墨镜的卷发男人站在斑马线另一端的停车场朝他挥手时，他知道这个再简单不过的愿望必然要落空了。

高杉不太记得他是怎样不情愿把自己塞进车厢后排座的，只记得刚坐下就对上了后视镜里银时那双懒散的死鱼眼，紧接着副驾驶座上的人摘了墨镜，转过头来开始热切地喋喋不休，好像很明白自己欠高杉一个合理的解释。  
“其实吧……金时跟我都赌你会在婚礼之前回来，不过我赌的是昨天，他赌的是今天，为了搞清楚我们俩到底谁赢了新开张那家夜店的VIP体验券，我只好打电话去你秘书那里询问你的行程了哈哈哈。说起来那丫头是叫又子吧？嘴巴可是相当紧啊，我软磨硬泡了大半天什么也没套出来，最后只得编个理由说是为了商务洽谈她才勉强送了口。嘛个性虽然是难搞了点，不过她说日语的时候还带着美式强调，听上去倒是挺可爱的哈哈哈哈……”  
“某种程度上你这算是商业诈骗吧。”  
“NoNoNo……”辰马立刻摇头否认，“我还不至于恶劣到要靠欺诈老朋友赚钱，而且我跟你们公司的销售部门确实有些业务上的往来，否则也打听不到你秘书和你的电话了哈哈哈……唔——那什么金时啊，你车上有塑料袋之类的东西吗？没有的话保鲜膜也行啊。”  
“啊啊就知道会这样，还好阿银我早有准备……”银时不晓得从哪里翻出来几个呕吐袋丢向一旁，同时把两侧的车窗玻璃都放了下来，“我说你这毛病什么时候才能治好啊混蛋，这车我是租的，你吐的时候注意对准，最好要像你以前练射击的时候那么准啊。”  
“哈哈哈想不到你还记得啊金时……”辰马在呕吐的间隙露出一个无比眷恋的笑容，“怕是治不好啦，这么多年的症结，哪里是随随便便就能根治的啊。你说是吧，高杉。”

听出了话里的弦外之音，后排座便陷入了短暂的沉默，直到银时开口问及“关于假发未婚妻的事你知道多少”，高杉才发现，除了名字，他对于即将要和桂走完漫漫人生路的这个女人一无所知。他同桂断绝音讯不过是七年，可见时过境迁之残忍从不会给任何人留以情面。  
“是个未亡人，病逝的前夫除了留给她一笔高利贷就只留下一间拉面馆，我去吃过几回，手艺倒真不是盖的。”银时一边说一边咂嘴，仿佛还对拉面汤底浓郁的滋味念念不忘，“大方又热心肠，总之是个好女人，啧啧啧真是便宜了假发那家伙啊。”  
“她的店就在京都市郊，想去看看吗？”  
“……”  
完全不等高杉回答，银时便猛踩油门往阪神高速路的方向疾驶而去，如同他刚才的那句话压根就不是个问句。彼时高杉正望向车窗外飞速掠过的景致走神，看着路沿上铺满的一层层红叶，忽然有种这辆车并不是在向前行驶而是朝着回忆沿路倒退的错觉。它以不可思议的速度将全部人事往逆时针方向反推，一直推到许多年前某个类似的一天。

【03】

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

* * *  
“拉面馆的位置要选在能看见枫叶的地方，我是说要站在窗边就能看见红叶，就像现在我伸出手去就能触到，你知道这种感觉有多浪漫。”桂清亮的嗓音回荡在放课后空旷的阶梯教室里，激起一圈圈隐形的涟漪，受到波及，在高杉疲惫的躯壳里徘徊了一整天的倦怠感被彻底扫清了。  
“说得好像你有那种感觉似的。”高杉忘形地把腿翘到了桌子上，用调笑的目光看着桂，不得不承认对方有时候真的天真得相当可爱，而高杉就是喜欢他这一点，甚至于在别人眼中被视作一根筋的部分都喜欢得无可救药。  
“我是认真的。”  
“那我也认真地替你算一笔账吧。以毕业后最理想的月薪来算，光是在京都盘下一间店再加上装修的费用就足够我们干到下辈子了，这还不包括法定节假日和双休。”  
桂不予理会，他对于统计学高材生靠速算得出的结论向来嗤之以鼻，“那我们就去别的地方，萩城的地价应该没有那么夸张但可惜那里没什么红叶……不如去加拿大吧，外文课上不是有介绍说那里是枫叶之国吗？就在太平洋另一端，叫Vancouver还是别的什么……”  
“这见鬼的世道去哪里都是一样。想在短时间内捞钱大概只能靠出去卖了——当然你只能卖给我。”  
高杉为他后半句刻意强调的话领受了一块布满粉笔灰的黑板擦，正中面门。

一记急刹车将他从回忆的泥淖中抽离出来，高杉摇摇头，想要delete掉用黑板擦扔向他的那个人的全部音容笑貌，却好似被蒙头盖脸的粉笔灰模糊了眼睛，挣扎在无能为力的刺痛边缘，那个人反而被回忆打磨得更加完美而遥不可及。  
真见鬼。高杉在心底喊完一句，银时恰好把车停妥当，辰马扒开车门奔向了视线范围内最近的垃圾桶，而就在那个垃圾桶斜上方的屋檐下，高杉看到了一张老旧的木刻招牌“北斗心轩”。  
“就是这里了。”银时验证了他潜意识里的答案。

“我还在想这个钟点会有谁来光顾，原来是阿银你们啊，快进来坐。”女人从里间走出来，并不惊艳，却有种朴素的好看，更重要的是举手投足都散发出让人安心的气息。她随手束起茶色的发梢，递上一份菜单。  
“他现在不在店里，吃过早饭就出去采购食材了，大概要下午才会回来。”  
银时轻车熟路地浏览完菜单，用桌号牌旁边的铅笔圈上一份牛肉拉面，再转递给看上去已经把整个胃都倒空了的辰马，“放心，我们不是来拐走假发开什么单身派对的，就算我们有心那家伙也没这胆子，去夜店连姑娘的手都没摸过。倒是你啊，明天就是婚礼了今天还忙着开店，未免太操劳啦。”  
“说是婚礼也不过就是请些要好的朋友来店里聚聚罢了，我跟他都不喜欢铺张，所以也实在不必专门去筹备什么。” 女人端上来三杯茶，视线与高杉稍显凛冽的眼神隔空交汇。  
“这位——”不待他自报家门，她便浅笑着继续说道：“是叫作高杉是吗？我在照片上看过你，他也跟我说起过，大学时代你们四个是最要好的朋友。”  
“朋友……吗。”高杉在心里默念，很想适时反驳一句“我们才不是那么天真的关系”，但终究什么也没说，只是仰头一口气喝光了杯里的茶。银时揶揄他说这杯里不是酒你小子犯中二病也该看看场合，他就顺势说再来一杯，大概连他自己都没察觉到那一刻他的表情比沉淀在杯底的茶末都更为苦涩。

其实高杉并不知道，当桂向几松讲起那张老照片的故事时，表情跟他有多么相似。  
“这是一个对我来说很重要的人，非常重要，虽然我不知道他现在在什么地方做着什么样的事，但我想我们可能不会再见面了。”  
看着桂欲言又止的神情，几松就决心不去刨根问底了。人与人相处总是需要保留一些秘密，夫妻之间就更是如此，她早已看透。但看透是一回事，好奇则是另一回事，直觉告诉她这背后必定有一段铭心刻骨的故事，否则她找不到理由来解释停留在桂脸上驱之不散的阴霾究竟来自何处。

三碗面在十五分钟后被呈上了桌，只有高杉的那一碗是不冒热气的——天知道琳琅满目的种类里他为什么偏偏就选中了荞麦面。  
他埋头吃下一夹，那味道太过似曾相识，仿佛和桂挤在一间不足十平米的宿舍里分享一碗荞麦面的场景就发生在昨天。该死的大雪下到全校跳闸断电，没有暖气供应的冬天切实有能瓦解一切行动力的能耐，但却意外地能够让人与人之间的距离缩小到仅有鼻尖到鼻尖的一公分，因为除了火和衣衫被褥，人在极限状态下还能想到更原始的方法来取暖。  
比如用体温。至今也无人知晓那天在8026的宿舍房间里到底发生过什么，隔天造访的辰马看着被蜡烛烧掉一大半的窗帘和两人眼下浓重的乌青，傻笑着问他们昨天晚上是不是为了灭火忙碌了一宿没睡。银时就一拳揍在辰马后脑勺上，提醒他可不可以不要蠢得那么后知后觉。  
剩下的细节身为当事人的高杉也没办法去回想更多，他不敢去追忆那个沦陷在黑暗里的夜晚桂的体温有多烫而发梢又有多冰凉，因为一旦这么做，喉咙就会梗得一根面条都咽不下去。像是有什么东西在那里沸腾，堵住了其余情绪的全部出路。

“是荞麦面不太合胃口吗？”几松看着起身走向窗台的高杉，毫不掩饰的担忧写在脸上，被银时轻易捕捉到——这个吊儿郎当的男人在这些方面简直心细如尘到令人发指。  
“别管他，在国外待了太多年，刚下飞机有些水土不服很正常，睡一觉就没事了。”  
无视于老友替他找的蹩脚理由，高杉根本提不起想接着辩解一句的念头，他站在整间店面采光最好的位置，循着视线眺望能看到延伸向远方的街道和数不清的高低错落的电线杆，而窗外刚好有几株枫树，把手伸出去就能触碰到红叶。  
“你知道这种感觉有多浪漫。”那句话如魔咒般在高杉耳边回响，他有多想告诉桂他其实一直都没有忘记过，他在Vancouver的家就是最好的证明——有那么多环境优美的社区却执拗地选择能看到最多红叶的地段，哪怕要为此付出每天上班开车两小时的代价。这曾让当时负责帮他寻找房源的日本籍区域经理很是不解，他摘下耳机优哉游哉地感叹“难得见到晋助对什么东西执着至此”。

他不知道这份执着仅仅是为了一个人。一个即便高杉预感到此生或许都不会再相见，却仍无法相忘的人。

【04】

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,  
That for me, it isn't over.

* * *  
高杉不是没有幻想过与桂的重逢，他发誓那是他梦里最频繁的情节。  
不必等到枫叶最红的秋季，也无需跨越太平洋海域令人望而生畏的遥远距离，在梦中，所有天时地利声色表象一应俱全。他们可以沉默地相拥，或者在某个十字路口擦肩而过，然后相悖着走远……梦境给了高杉无数种可能，只是从来没有一种是像现在这样，一个在视线的聚焦下，另一个则湮没在人声鼎沸中。  
其实仔细想想，这与他们初次相遇的画面也没有什么不同，唯一不同的大抵只有季节，那是在樱花最盛的四月。

午后，正值招新的交际舞社活动室被围得水泄不通，在这所男女比例严重失衡的大学里，谁都想抓紧机会搭讪个称心的姑娘，好让接下来四年的时光不至于过得太惨淡悲凉。然而不幸的是，正因为大部分男生都抱着这种念头，才导致各大社团男性成员的比例直线上扬，最终多数人也只能在同性荷尔蒙气息的包围下选择退社，坚持留下来的除了攒学分的拼命三郎，就是一群闲到牙痒的笨蛋。  
在这其中，桂毫无疑问属于前者，而高杉打死也不肯承认自己属于后者，他坚称自己是被另外两个损友坑来的。靠这种方式钓凯子是白痴才干的事情，之所以会树立起类似观念是因为高杉从来就不缺乏异性缘。

按照惯例，新晋社员们挨个走上讲台做自我介绍，接近尾声时有个身影从高杉身旁擦过，柔顺的发梢带起了一阵干净的风，但他一个字都来不及说就被台阶绊倒摔在地上。  
因为这一摔，重度脸盲症患者高杉在社团活动的第一天就记住了桂，然后第二天，他命定般成为了他的舞伴。  
这开场剧情老得好像上世纪的欧美怀旧电影，邀约的一方弯腰伸手礼节性地问一句shall we dance，被邀请的一方将手放到对方的掌心，共舞直至一曲终了。尽管高杉对交际舞兴致缺缺，但这方面的天赋却切实融合在他血液里，只要稍加练习就能跳得像模像样。相较之下他的舞伴也毫不逊色，配合着节奏前进后退旋转，仿佛他们的默契与生俱来。  
高杉得承认和桂跳舞是种享受，就像此时，明明跳的是华尔兹，他脑海中每一个角落竟然都在播放着Por una Cabeza起起伏伏的旋律。而正如曲名所示，他和桂之间的距离最近的时候，真的仅有一步之遥。

“我一直以为是街舞社招新来的，原来搞错了吗。”桂用只有高杉听得见的音量自言自语，全然没有注意到对方盯住他的眼神像是克制在隐忍爆发的边缘。  
“喂，有句话我想说很久了。”  
“诶？”  
“能不能把你的脚从我脚上移开。”  
“啊对不起——”桂低头相当尴尬地道歉，“总觉得我跳女生的舞步不怎么协调啊，因为我好像比你高一点的缘故。”  
高杉不动声色一脚踩了回去，于是这一支舞以桂欲哭无泪的表情作为收场。  
后来他们的关系在一路磕磕绊绊间循序渐进。起初还只是相约吃饭、泡图书馆的纯粹友谊，第一学期后升格为无话不谈的知己。次年他们成为室友，桂对高杉的称呼也由最初的“高杉同学”简化为“高杉”再逐步更改为“晋助”，直到第三年冬至那一天他们终于搬出校舍住在一起，成为名副其实的同居恋人关系。再后来……

高杉制止自己继续回忆下去，因为他发现那些自欺欺人到以为早已结痂的伤口原来始终鲜血淋漓，而那颗骄傲的自尊心决不允许他在任何人面前去把伤口一一掀开来剖白，只好独自承担。酒精是种有效的麻醉剂，而他现在需要尽可能大的剂量。  
婚宴的酒席已经过了一旬又一旬，混乱中，有人在说恭喜，有人在说祝你们幸福，有人喝醉了蹲在洗手间里呕吐不止，有人嚷嚷着要再来两瓶清酒外带草莓圣代一份。  
还有人在说抱歉，那个人是高杉晋助。他痛快地饮尽手中这一杯，假装自己根本不在乎那个人是否能听见这句迟到了七年零二十四天的抱歉。然后他就好像真的如愿麻醉了自己，放逐在微醺的梦境里浮沉。  
这没什么不好，起码在梦中，他们仍旧是在一起的。

【05】

You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives.  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

* * *  
京都的夏日曾经是高杉最喜欢的季节，跟晴朗的天气或是悠长的假期都无甚关联，不过是因为夏日夜晚独有的祭典与烟火大会，让这个季节变得难以忘怀。  
在京都前前后后待了四年，大大小小的祭典看了无数，但最富盛名的祗园祭高杉只去过一次，是和桂一起。

鸭川河岸边，身着各色浴衣的年轻人络绎不绝，一蓝一紫穿行于其间并不惹眼。桂被晃得眼花缭乱的视线都不知该往何处聚焦，高杉一面牵着他，一面试图用肉眼寻找被人群冲散的银时和辰马，直到看见卖苹果糖的摊位前杵着一颗银色的脑袋为止。  
真想装作不认识他。  
高杉握着桂的手继续往前，跟随游行的队伍沿路往下走到八坂神社，檐下悬挂的祈福灯笼彻夜通明，每个灯笼都写有几个名字，而每个名字背后都藏着一个愿望，据说只要灯笼不熄灭，愿望就会实现。  
“很蠢不是吗？”高杉一针见血地批驳，“这么简单就能实现愿望的话，满世界都挂灯笼不就好了，谁也不用为了生计去亡命工作。”  
他转过头，桂手上不知何时竟多出来一只灯笼，他一边抹去额头上的汗一边感慨“买的人真多啊还好我运气不错抢到了最后一个”。高杉凝视着桂闪烁如星辰的眼睛，嘴角不禁抽搐起来。  
“对了你刚说什么来着？这里太吵我没听清。”  
“没什么，你幻听了。”  
“噢。”桂把灯笼拎起来转了一圈，又小心翼翼地放到高杉手上，“找找附近哪座神社的屋檐底下还有空位置，我们写好之后就把它挂上去吧。”

看着灯笼稳妥悬挂上屋檐的那一刻，高杉彻头彻尾地松了一口气。  
这感觉让他想起某年愚蠢的学园祭，不知是公报私仇还是怎样，组织者充满恶意地把需要搭梯子才能完成的任务分配给他，而他就算踮起脚都没办法够到墙壁最上端那颗钉子——但高杉从不放弃尝试，要他认输无异于要他的命。深谙此理的桂轰开准备摇梯子脚的银时和辰马，认真地用卷尺测量以便计算怎样才能有效地把梯子加高，一柄钉锤豁然从上方砸到地板上，三人迎头仰望只得高杉斩钉截铁的一句“老子一个人能搞定”。  
结局是那颗钉子被拔掉后永远下移了五公分。

桂站在檐下欣赏两人共同完成的杰作，两面截然不同的字迹在微风中招展，一面工整严谨一面缭乱随性，当真字如其人。  
“你真的相信把它挂上去愿望就会实现？”  
“不信啊。”桂不假思索地回答，“只不过是为了让自己把这个愿望记得更牢靠一点，时刻提醒自己永远不忘记。”  
桂说完回过头来，他的轮廓在阑珊灯火的映照下有如浮世绘精细的工笔，神秘含蓄而富有诗意的东方美。高杉看那一幕看得近乎忘记了呼吸，上帝他甚至能听见自己的心跳声，犹如蹿升上夜空的烟火一般，声势浩大，此起彼伏。

零点三秒后他们的嘴唇触碰到一起，就在烟火盛开的刹那。  
世界的色彩与音效尽数丧失，那一瞬间，能看清的只有彼此眼中的自己，能听清的只有彼此鼓噪的心跳。  
那一刻他们坐拥彼此，那一刻他们坐拥全世界，正如潜意识里偶然划过的诗句——  
“我离开这里，现在就成为一道分水岭。在此之前的一切，都朝它飞奔而来，自此以后的一切，都离它飞奔而去。可是现在，我亲爱的，我们都在这儿了，我们都在现在，而所有其他时间都离我们飞奔而去。”（1）

回程的路尽是上坡道，高杉走得气喘吁吁，仍旧拽着桂不肯放手。跟在他后头的桂手被捏得生疼，憋笑憋得肚子更疼，终于忍不住开口打破了沉默。  
“晋助，说说你都许了什么愿，该不会是能一辈子喝养乐多喝到死吧？”  
“我猜那是你的愿望，只要把对象换成美味棒。”  
“得了吧，许这么没追求的愿未免也太瞧不起神明了，我的愿望啊可是比这个要宏大一千倍，不过不能告诉你，否则就不灵验了。除非拿你的愿望来交换，我倒是可以考虑。”  
“我拒绝。”高杉一口回绝，桂就一路嚷嚷着没劲透了都几岁的人了还玩神秘真无聊之类的，吵得高杉耳朵快轰鸣了，终于在下一个红绿灯前停下了脚步。  
“你就这么想知道？”他不怀好意地笑着问，桂就诚恳地点点头。  
“我可以告诉你，前提是你必须答应我一个条件。”他凑到桂身边，用故意压低的嗓音耳语道：“今晚别睡。”  
桂感到脑神经里一直绷紧的什么东西炸开了，像个横冲直撞的烟火，炸得他满脸通红。

“喂金时……刚刚过去的那个好像是高杉吧。”  
“你什么时候瞎的，那家伙的腿才没有那么长。”  
“是吗？我今天没喝几瓶啊怎么就眼花了。”辰马摘下墨镜想揉揉眼眶，下一秒就被身旁掠过的人撞上，那人根本没停下，一边向前飞奔一边喊着“你别跑我非要砍了你不可啊”云云。辰马正犹豫着该不该掏出手机来报警，偏头一看银时已经对着话筒絮絮叨叨了一阵。  
“……对，我亲耳听到的，他说要砍了谁谁谁……名字？我怎么知道，路上撞见的，连正脸都没看清……要说多少次我不是恶作剧，你才闲得胃疼！——”  
“这年头警察都是吃屎的吗？嘴巴那么臭！”气急败坏挂掉电话的银时如是说，辰马拍着他的肩膀哈哈大笑，笑声在寂静的小巷里久久不散。

并肩携手而去的少年与少年不会知晓，那天夜里毫无征兆地刮起的一阵大风，会吹熄神社屋檐下每一盏灯笼。

【06】

Nothing compares, no worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

* * *  
这世上有很多人很多事你无法轻易感知它们存在的意义，往往要等到失去的那一刻，才幡然醒悟，追悔莫及。  
有多少人离开了校园才知道校园的美好，不必要为生计发愁的时光，可能的话真希望一辈子都不要结束。但时光总会逝去，就像美梦总会醒来，不可抗逆。高杉和桂在四月里顺利完成了学业，意气风发地踏入校园篱墙外无限广阔的世界。  
而那诚然是一段艰辛的日子。

桂很久没有体会过晚于七点钟起床的滋味，搭着清晨的首班地铁出发时天色都尚未亮开，最亡命的时候他甚至可以一天兼职三份工作，然而换来的薪水仍旧微薄得付完房租就寥寥无几。高杉的境况也好不到哪去，无止境的加班和数不完的饭局几乎快要把他埋进去了，由于拒绝接受家里的任何形式的救济，除了自身的才干，他在职场上根本无从依靠。  
生活的重压逼迫着两个年轻人学会咬紧牙关，尽管仍合租在一起，但一个早出另一个晚归，有一周的时间他们彼此对话的长度竟然没有超过二十句，要知道这在学生时代简直无法想象。高杉都数不清有多少次抗衡着强烈的倦意在清晨醒来只为了提醒桂记得带上早餐，而桂也数不清有多少次准备了两人份的晚餐到最后却是一个人吃完。  
大多数时候他们能彼此理解相互扶持，但总也免不了因为琐事而争吵，偏偏两个人在固执这方面素来难分高低，谁也不肯给谁台阶下，于是随后的几天便展开拉锯对峙。

冷战的最大受害者无疑是另外两个人。天知道当银时看到连续十个标记为“假发”的未接来电时有多想把他拖进黑名单，尽管他通常的做法是拔掉手机电池。相比起来，辰马的态度端正许多，除了打电话听案情分析听到一半时会习惯性地睡着，醒来后好像短暂性失忆般地追问“你是不是又因为无聊的事跟高杉吵架啦”之外。  
不作为是因为完全不担心那两个人会这么容易就分开，对此银时和辰马都抱有共识，以至于从桂的口中得知他和高杉分手的消息时，他们看上去比当事人更加难以接受。  
“我说今天可不是愚人节啊假发。”银时尝试着以轻松的口吻缓和气氛，然而他失败了，因为好友压抑的哭声淹没了他来不及讲的全部笑料。

时至今日，对于和桂分手的真正原因高杉始终讳莫如深，他不愿意相信这段感情是输给了两个人的自我拉扯与互不妥协。他从没有这样倾尽心力地爱过一个人，而桂也是如此，他们都深知这样毫无保留的爱一生或许只有一次，如绚烂过后的烟火，只能怀念刹那间的闪烁。  
高杉依然记得那天他是怎样亲手点燃了那条致命的导火索。他极难得在七点前踏进了家门，没上锁的卧室里，桂正坐在书桌前发呆，他手上握着一张纸，从格式判断那是公司派发给高杉的工作调令，目的地远在大洋彼岸，而落款日期就在三天前。  
他的脸色阴沉下来，从桂手中抽出了那张纸。

“我应该说过不要翻我的文件。”  
“如果不是我偶然翻出来，你是不是打算让我成为全世界最后一个知道的人。”桂低垂着头，浸没在阴影里的表情一概看不清，语调却是高杉从未听过的冰冷。  
“原本打算过段时间，等你生日的时候再告诉你的，现在知道也不坏。”  
“那可真是个‘惊喜’啊，我该庆幸我是在今天收到这份大礼吗？”  
“我以为你会为我感到高兴。”  
“高兴？我真不知道你哪里来的这种自信。”  
桂说着向后滑动了椅子，由于太过用力，伴随着刺耳的声响迅速在地板上刻下两道划痕。那划痕仿佛是楚河汉界，自此将他们隔开。

高杉沉默地按了按太阳穴，用以压制暗涌的情绪，片刻过后他以尽可能平缓的语调说道：“只要去纽约的公司总部培训一年，就有可能升职留任为区域经理，名额只有两个，我想你明白这个机会对我的意义，我不想放弃。”  
“所以就要放弃我对吗？”  
“怎么可能。”高杉从上衣口袋里抽出两张机票，“当然是你跟我一起。”  
桂气极反笑，一贯温和的眉眼化作利刃刺向对方，“你做这个决定之前有问过我的想法吗？到今天我才知道，我原来只是你规划好的人生里需要听你指挥的一部分。你有没有想过，你去美国是为了实现你的抱负，那我去是要做什么？在你风光无限的背后当你坚强的后盾么？！高杉，那不是我要的生活。”  
“告诉我你要什么？！”桂在这一声怒喝后停顿了几秒，才用几不可闻的声音回答“我以为你知道”。  
而后的漫漫长夜，两人再未说过一句话。

冷战持续了有史以来最长的时间。高杉疯狂到每天加班，如同扎根在办公室里，恨不得那些繁琐的计算能占用他的全副精力，好让他没有闲暇去思考其它。即使有时不得不和桂处在同一个空间里，也互不相扰，有意地避开。高杉明白自己和桂都需要时间来放下那颗难以撼动的自尊心，他以为他们需要的只是时间，所以直到桂生日的那天，高杉也还以为自己是可以说服桂跟他一起走的。  
蛋糕上插满的二十三支蜡烛在两人面前静静燃烧，焦灼好似此刻的心情，就快要融化掉。他们都在等待对方先开口，其实谁都揣着一肚子情深意重，无奈溜到嘴边尽扭曲成了伤人自伤的谎言。  
“……我们分开吧。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，与其这样互相拖累，不如分开吧，各自去过各自想要的人生。”  
“好。”  
语毕后两人面面相觑，窒息的沉默中，他们都在等待对方先挽回，然而谁也没有挽回。

三天后高杉从公寓里搬了出去，一个月后的清晨他站在关西国际空港的出发大厅，跟前来送行的银时和辰马告别，而缺席的那个人始终没有到场。  
高杉收回在人群中搜索的视线，潇洒地转身走向安检通道，把辰马的嚷嚷和银时的“混得不好就别回来见我们”通通甩在身后。他步履轻松，行囊轻得好像可以装下整个世界，却唯独放不下那个人的一颦一笑，一字一言。  
“出来吧别藏了。”看不见高杉的背影后，银时往液晶显示屏后方探了探头，躲在那里的人回答道谁藏了我只是凑巧路过，听出那人语调里有浓重的鼻音，银时决定不去拆穿他仅剩的最后一点骄傲了。  
逞什么强，明明，都是不擅长说谎的人呐。

【07】

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

* * *  
挣扎着从梦里醒来，地平线上的阳光已经逝去。高杉坐在落地窗前，按着莫名疼痛的太阳穴，有生以来第一次领会到酒醉三分醒的滋味，那并不好受。  
余光范围内出现了一只茶杯，高杉下意识地接过来，和煦的温度沿掌心急促扩散向四肢百骸，像冰消雪融时暖暖的阳光——他知道梦里最熟悉的温度又回来了。然后他抬起头，看到了预料之中的那张脸。  
他一点也没变，无论是精致的眉眼还是令人如沐春风的感觉，只是回忆太过久远而失真，导致他无法精准量度他的头发到底长长了几公分。高杉仔细端详着这张与梦境重叠的脸，措辞在“别来无恙”与“好久不见”之间纠结了几个来回，最后发现这两个词本质上并没有什么区别，于是无声地点头。  
桂靠着落地窗的另一端坐下，安静地看高杉喝完那杯茶，又点燃一支烟。

“什么时候开始的？”  
“很多年前了，还在美国的时候。”高杉吐出一口烟雾，脑海中浮现出无数个夜晚办公桌上堆满烟蒂的烟灰缸，“原先只是加班的时候为了提神抽一抽，往后就再没戒掉。”  
“噢……我还以为你一直留在美国。”  
“三年前公司内部重组，我趁机收购了一批老股东变现的股权，成为了公司的股东，然后自请调去了加拿大。”  
桂在听到最后三个字时眉心隐动，牵扯起某个时隔久远的下午，少年对少年描绘的梦想，单纯而自由。然而迫近梦想的道路永远曲折并且注定，好像他当年随手扔出的黑板擦，不论划过什么轨迹，总会不偏不倚砸中年少轻狂的那一张脸。

“虽然迟了点但还是要恭喜你啊，总算实现人生的抱负了。”  
“彼此彼此。”高杉说着看向窗外，满树的红叶被秋风吹得沙沙作响，“你不也实现自己的愿望了吗。”  
桂扬起头，感慨地说着是啊是啊，却不知为何再也找不回当年谈及梦想的喜悦。高杉同他分享了这份相似的感觉，哪怕他拥有为人称羡的名利与财富，这个世界上他唯一想要却无法拥有的就在眼前，不能后退，也不能再靠近一点。

“其实……我有想过要写邮件给你，但放弃了。最初是因为负气，后来时间长了，就觉得不应该再去打搅你的生活。”  
桂波澜不惊地说起，高杉听完并没有回应，他试着笑一笑，无奈嘴角总有阴影挥之不去。  
“这些年，你过得好吗？”  
“好得很。”  
“有喜欢的人吗？”  
“当然。”  
“是个怎样的人？”  
“是个笨蛋。”高杉想想脱口而出，“是个像你一样的笨蛋。”

回程的航班是凌晨十二点半，由于银时和辰马醉得好像两滩烂泥，桂只好帮高杉叫了计程车，一路直达关西国际空港——他七年前离开的地方。  
入夜的街井静谧得能听见风声，从鸭川河岸徐徐吹来，带着泥土的气息，像极了那年他们去看祗园祭的那个夜晚。  
桂站在路口向他挥手告别，高杉不发一言，隔着车窗看向没有星辰的夜空，远处的烟火正上升到最高处，将天幕映成瑰丽的红色。  
“高杉，你还记得那年许的愿吗？”  
桂望着远方的天空，思绪似乎已跟随眼神飘远。  
“早就忘了。”

【Fin】

【注释】  
（1）：出自《时间旅行者的妻子》，作者奥德丽•尼芬格。

【A/N】  
至今为止写得最让自己纠结的一个故事，因为难过，写的过程中不得不好几次停下来缓解情绪。尽管一早就打定主意是个BE，真的一步一步往那个方向写的时候，还是免不了要挣扎，有种自己拆了自己心爱的CP的负罪感。  
但我很庆幸自己最终还是把它写完了，惊讶的是当我回过头去重读的时候我不再感觉到那么难过了，我珍惜他们在过去的岁月里相处的美好细节，不论他们是否最终在一起，这些回忆并不会随着时光的流逝消失不见。它们被珍藏起来，成为两个人生命中没有结局的故事，而我深信正是这些故事让我们成为今天的我们。  
写这个故事的契机自然是因为这首《Someone like you》，当Adele在她的演唱会上谈及创作这首歌背后的故事时，她说“每个人都知道失去所爱的人是什么感觉，不论是心甘情愿或无可奈何，这大概就是这么多人喜欢这首歌的原因”。诚然能在这首歌里听出无数关于失去错过的伤感，但最让我觉得动容的还是“I wish nothing but the best for you”这样温暖而明媚的祝福。假如这篇文有传达到伤感中哪怕百分之一的祝福，我就心满意足了。  
我们相遇，我们相爱，我们企及幸福，我们争吵，我们互不妥协，我们遍体鳞伤，我们错过，我们永不忘记，但终有一天我们都将释怀。正像《东邪西毒》里那句著名的台词所说，“当你不能再拥有的时候，唯一能做的就是让自己不要忘记”。那么或许对那两个人来说，能怀揣着这些难以忘怀的故事老去，也是另一种完成相爱的方式吧。


End file.
